The Emperor Rises
by totriky
Summary: The early life the Ever Living Emperor of the Imperium has been lost to the depts. of history until now. This is a story of the birth of the Emperor of Human kind and the trials to which will test his entire being on the road to immortality. Although it maybe the 41st millennium that this story begins and ends, the trials of The Emperor date back thirty nine millenniums.


Note: I do not own any Gamesworkshop copyrights. This story is rate M for content and language.

_**The Emperor Rises**_

Billions of Men and material moved heaven and the Holy Throne of Terra to liberate a cluster of worlds whose name has been lost to history although many names it has been called. In the records of the Inquisition there lies references to an untold power which has never been seen since the fall of the Emperor. In the black abyss of space an even greater darkness would follow which contained the power to destroy the Imperium.

After seven years of fighting and dying, a boy who grew up during the hell which consumed his planet snapped. Having watched his mother and father gunned down by soldiers of chaos as they tried to protect their children, the boy opened his mouth to scream yet only to have no words to leave his mouth. The soldiers stood laughing at the boy and his brother. In an instant a force unlike any other known to man erupted from the boy, tearing skin, organs, and leaving the bones hovering a few inches above where the soldiers had stood. After what seemed an eternity, the force imploded and exploded in a blink of an eye. The only remnants of the soldiers and that of their kind was the blood flooding the streets of a once proud hive.

The boy collapsed in horror, but with an unholy grin on his face as he said "It's over little brother." With that his eyes closed. His brother looked at him with a combination of horror and awe. He sat down next to his brother and watched in silence with the rise and fall of his brother's chest. When at last his brother's eyes opened he recoiled in shock, the once brilliant shinning blue eyes were gone. In their place were a pale gold. He took his brother's hands and held them close to his chest.

"What have you done?" He asked staring at the destruction of the hive, but with a sudden realization that the hive was untouched, which was odd since there had been fighting going on for seven years. There wasn't a blacken crater where their house used to be, he could see his toy titan standing tall.

"I don't understand, I just wanted to fix things." Even as he said the words his little brother heard the change in his voice, it wasn't that of a seventeen year old but of someone of much greater age. He let his brother's hands slip through his grasp and backed away.

"You killed them," He said pointing to the puddle of blood a few feet in front of them "they are all dead, yet the hive is untouched when it should be burning."

"Little brother they killed our parents, our friends, our planet. Yet you sound sorry that they are dead." He snapped back. He turned back towards his little brother, glowering with a sudden urge to, to do something horrible. He staggered back into the pool of blood, he sank to his knees and with his head in his hands, and he began crying. His tears were not normal, but the same pale gold as when he opened his eyes.

While the brothers were realizing something horrifying yet incredible had happened a great cry which cannot be heard by humans or any creature in the known universe but had an incredible impact on the minds of imperials around the galaxy, those sitting at home, those fighting bloody battles, and those who couldn't understand a thing all at once knew something amazing had happened. All around the galaxy every fight was won, every dead imperial that had just fallen rose. Physkers in the millions felt an immense power of emotion flooding through their minds. The source of the feeling was known to all even though they did not know. Billions of souls rushed to the cluster of worlds in the far reaches of the galaxy not knowing why or how they had known to go there.


End file.
